


Ride

by Namless



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biker!Sangah, Can you tell they're freaking whipped for each other?, F/F, Girls being flustered, Lots of blushing, Monsta X-Ray Girls, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namless/pseuds/Namless
Summary: The weather is nice, sunny with a breeze and Yeojoo would've preferred to wear something less heavy than jeans but she knew Sangha wouldn't hesitate to try and rip her a new one, age hierarchy be damned, before forcing her to go back home and change. So here she stands in the shade of a benevolent tree extending its branches over the parking lot of her building.There's the sound of traffic not so far but it's a bit muted thanks to the distance from the road and the high natural hedges surrounding the parking. However, Yeojoo hears an engine revving quite loudly, even if it seems far for now. The breeze blows and brings the sound closer. It dies down a bit as what she perceives to be a bike seems to slow down. However, the sound is still getting closer and Yeojoo can now pinpoint where the vehicle is, turning her head towards the parking lot's entry.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bezwy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bezwy).



> Hello! This is my first Monsta X fic and I'm glad to finally post it :3 I'm dedicating it to the lovely [bezwy](https://twitter.com/bezwy) on twitter just because ^^ (also because she spent lots of time screaming about Sangah with me, to our future meltdowns about Sangah :D )
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little story. As said in the tags, this is purely self-indulgent!

Yeojoo sighs, glancing at her watch once more to check the time. She lights up her phone, absent-mindedly going through the motions of unlocking it, the screen showing her the last conversation she had around an hour ago with Sangah.

 

**From Resting Bitch Face**

 

_ hey, im picking you up. _

_ wear jeans, long sleeves and your sturdiest pair of boots. _

 

_ sturdiest? _

_ didn't know you had that kind of vocab _

 

_ shut up and get ready. _

 

😝

 

Sangah had called a bit earlier, insisting again on the jeans and boots and Yeojoo had sighed, nodding - even though Sangah couldn’t see her - and answering politely "Yes. Yes. Yes." while adjusting the blouse on her shoulders, making sure the flowery printed pattern on the mesh covered her collarbone. The rest of the blouse is just pale pink cotton. She had managed to find a pair of boots that were in the same hue as her blouse. And now, Yeojoo is waiting for Sangah to actually show up as promised. They were going to try and find a gift for Dodo's birthday. Keyword being try given how Dodo probably had all she desired.

 

The weather is nice, sunny with a breeze and Yeojoo would've preferred to wear something less heavy than jeans but she knew Sangah wouldn't hesitate to try and rip her a new one, age hierarchy be damned, before forcing her to go back home and change. So here she stands in the shade of a benevolent tree extending its branches over the parking lot of her building.

 

There's the sound of traffic not so far but it's a bit muted thanks to the distance from the road and the high natural hedges surrounding the parking. However, Yeojoo hears an engine revving quite loudly, even if it seems far for now. The breeze blows and brings the sound closer. It dies down a bit as what she perceives to be a bike seems to slow down. However, the sound is still getting closer and Yeojoo can now pinpoint where the vehicle is, turning her head towards the parking lot's entry.

 

Soon enough, the bike enters, the engine's loud roars reverberating against the building and the nearby cars. Yeojoo watches as the biker drives up to her, coming to a stop with a foot on the concrete. It's only when the biker turns the engine off that she notices how familiar the slim silhouette is. Yeojoo takes a step forward, dumbfounded all the while taking in the black boots, the washed out jeans and the leather jacket. Even slightly from the side, she couldn't mistake that shoulder line for anyone else's.

 

The helmet's visor is pushed up with an expert and evidently practised single finger move.

 

The movement of her eyebrows rising is still distinguishable. "You actually listened to me." Sangah points out in lieu of proper greetings, voice muffled.

 

"You're late." Yeojoo snickers back, glad to have enough self-composure in front of what is truly a sight. "And you never told me you had a bike."

 

"Didn't know I had to tell you everything about me."

 

Her self composure is shattered mere seconds later when Sangah removes the helmet, long black hair cascading endlessly from it. Yeojoo would gladly curse her brain for immediately providing cheesy  _ shalalalalalala _ music and equally cringey glittery filter to the scene but what's left of her coherent self is pretty much short-circuited. Sangah bites the tip of her gloved fingers to take it off, her left hand keeping the helmet balanced in front of her. When she's done, Sangah shoves them in the helmet, hooking it to the bike's left handle. Yeojoo's hands clutch around her handbag strap, eyes glued to Sangah who's ruffling her hair into proper shape - not that she needs to in Yeojoo's opinion - while still straddling the machine, her bust leaning slightly forward and making her jeans-clad ass even rounder.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Sangah smirks, teasing.

 

Realising she's gaping at Sangah, Yeojoo snaps her mouth shut, too quickly, abruptly biting her tongue. She hides her embarrassment by turning her face away, feigning being offended. Sangah chuckles low as she slides smoothly off the bike, revealing her outfit properly. Her jeans are so washed out they border on white in some spots, tightly hugging her legs and starkly contrasting with the boots - less feminine than Yeojoo's - and their countless buckles that clink with every step Sangah takes toward her. It also brings out the leather jacket, also black, pretty adjusted and outlining Sangah's insanely beautiful shoulder line. The last piece of clothing snatches all the air left in Yeojoo’s lungs: the crop top is moulded on Sangah like a second skin, its blue jeans colour matching in tone with the actual pants, the zip pulled down just at the base of her breasts, the dip between them more suggested than visible. 

 

Sangah ceremoniously and exaggeratedly bows down with large movements of her arms, and Yeojoo notices the long sleeves of the crop top under the jacket right before being startled by a hand taking hers with utmost delicacy.

 

“Sangah, at your service.” Sangah’s voice is low. Way too low to be allowed.

 

“Is this supposed to make up for your lateness?” Yeojoo asks but there’s no real bite to her words.

 

“Kinda.” Sangha shrugs, presses a kiss on the inside Yeojoo’s palm. “My lady.” She adds, tugging her in direction of the bike.

 

Yeojoo feels heat creeping up her cheeks and neck and wills as must as she can her heart to stop playing a horribly loud staccato against her ribs. She follows though, her hand still in Sangah’s gentle but firm grip.

 

“Just a sec’” Sangah says, opening the bag at the back of the saddle.

 

She bends a little, making Yeojoo look away, throat tight as she swallows. Sangah steps next to her with a few items in hand.

 

“Was the sexy outfit necessary?” Yeojoo inquires, gaze stubbornly stuck on the ground.

 

She hears Sangah spluttering, looking up to find her with rosy cheeks.

 

“Like you can talk…” Sangah pouts with a brief look at her blouse.

 

Yeojoo inhales, mouth open and ready to protest when her brain registers that Sangah actually just called her sexy. She blinks owlishly, processing the information and Sangha simply shoves a pair of gloves and a leather jacket in her arms.

 

"Put your bag in here." Sangah indicates the bag she opened previously.

 

Yeojoo does as she's told, putting her purse in the large bag. She can hear Sangah moving in her back while she's sliding on the gloves and the jacket. Yeojoo looks at her hands, moves her arms, pleasantly surprised to see that they fit perfectly, not even stiff to be in.

 

"Are those new?" Yeojoo wonders aloud without thinking.

 

A pair of hands turns her around, going for the small accessory in her hair. Sangah unties it with great care, tongue slightly peeking out, smoothing Yeojoo's hair once she's done.

 

"They are new, yes." Sangah says in a murmur. "Used the gloves a bit so they wouldn't be stiff."

 

It takes a few seconds for Yeojoo to realise to what Sangah answered. Their proximity proves to be quite distracting for Yeojoo. Instead, she tries to focus on how under the strong smell of gasoline, Sangah still smells sweet. How she can see the little :(: inked on Sangah's wrist in her peripheral vision as Sangah ties Yeojoo's hair in a way for her to feel comfortable with the helmet on. How pink Sangah's lips are, ever so slightly parted as she tiptoes a little to make sure the top of Yeojoo's hair looks fine. How her bust elegantly twists as she grabs the second helmet, the one for Yeojoo. The helmet that is suddenly shoved down her head and Yeojoo yelps in surprise, hands shooting up to keep her balance.

 

"Oh my god, stop staring!"

 

Sangah's cheeks are so pink that Yeojoo doesn't need to push the visor to see it. She can't help the victorious laugh she lets out, infinitely proud to be the cause of such a bashful reaction. There are few things Yeojoo thoroughly enjoys in life, rendering Sangah flustered is most certainly on top of the list.

 

But Yeojoo complies when Sangah orders "Chin up.", basking in the moment. Nimble fingers tie securely the helmet for her before two short knocks indicate that Yeojoo is all set. She nods, waiting the few beats during which Sangah puts her own helmet back on and pulls up the zipper of both her crop top and jacket. She gestures for Yeojoo to do the same then straddles the bike.

 

Yeojoo feels awkward as she mimics Sangah to take place behind her. She's never rode on a bike so she has to admit - to herself - that it's a little scary. Sangah turns her head, visor up, and winks at her, as if to reassure her.

 

"Stay close." Sangah's voice is muffled but loud enough to cover the mechanic purr of the engine as she kick starts it. "Hold on tight."

 

Yeojoo wants to ask hold on to what. 

 

"Oh."

 

Yeojoo scoots a bit forward, wrapping her arms around Sangah's waist, threads her fingers just as an extra precaution. The machine roars up under Yeojoo and amidst the fear, there's a thread of excitement. Sangah turns one last time.

 

"Ready?"

 

Yeojoo squeezes her waist in answer and the next things she feels are the bumbling laugh echoing from Sangah's ribcage to hers and the powerful rumbling of the engine through her thighs, to the point nearing numbness. They slalom through the traffic here and there when it's possible. And a thing that impresses Yeojoo is how Sangah balances not only the weight of the bike but also those of their bodies whenever they reach a red light with just a foot on the ground.

 

Yeojoo briefly thinks about their destination, about the time she'll be spending stuck to Sangah this way, both their legs touching, warm at the point of contact. Sangah leans the bike to the right, the asphalt quite close all of a sudden, in direction of the highway. Yeojoo inhales the sharp gasoline scent as the bike growls loud, almost alive under them. It's exhilarating, as breathtaking as when she first met Sangah, a sucker punch forcing all air out of her lungs and Yeojoo quietly wishes the ride wouldn't end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end, I want to say thank you! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it OwO You can find me on twitter too ^^ Thanks again and hopefully, see you soon :3


End file.
